Forever is Such a Short Time
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: AkuRoku. Roxas is cleaning his room when another Organization XIII member, Demyx, comes in and tells him that Axel had gone crazy. Giving in to the request, Roxas goes to calm dow Axel. But he doesn't expect what would happen inside that room.


Well, I was roleplaying on gaia and Axel almost kills the character I play, Roxas. And I thought What if Roxas was actually killed? So, I did this story and it came out like this. I hope you enjoy.

Again, I know I already posted this on DA, but I had already told my fans of this account.

* * *

Blue eyes searched the room as a sigh escaped. _I have to get this done one way or another…_ the blonde thought as he gingerly stepped over the large mess. He began to collect various items of clothing, placing them in a small basket. He then picked up a few wrappers and threw them away. A knock came to the door and the blonde turned towards it.

"Roxas? Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sure. I'm only cleaning my room," Roxas replied.

The door opened and a blonde stepped through. He looked at Roxas and smiled. "Is it ok if I help?" he asked, closing the door.

Roxas nodded. "Be my guest. I need to get this done as soon as possible," he said, picking up some more clothes.

The other blonde smiled and began to pick up more of the mess. "So, Roxas, do you have anyone you like?" he asked.

Roxas sighed. "I told you that before, Demyx; I don't have anyone," he told him.

Demyx frowned. "Alright. I just wanted to know if it changed," he said.

The door swung open and revealed a slate-haired male, not too taller than Roxas. "Roxas, Axel has become crazed again. He's in his room. I think he needs your help," he informed.

Roxas glanced at Demyx and stood up. "Alright," he said as he walked towards the door, Demyx trailing after him. His black boots tapped the floor lightly as he made his way down the white hallway to a door with the letters 'VIII' nailed on it. He took in a deep breath then opened the door silently, stepping inside. Demyx followed.

"Axel?" he called out to the redhead sitting on the bed.

"Go away, Roxas," the redhead snapped.

Roxas sighed then stepped forward. He walked up to the bed and placed a hand softly on Axel's shoulder. "Axel, I'm not leaving. Now what's wrong?" he asked.

"I said go away!" the pyro snapped, twisting around to face Roxas. His emerald eyes were filled with anger, something the Nobodies could feel after getting their hearts back.

"I'm not going," Roxas said stubbornly.

The room burst into flames, causing Roxas to back away towards the wall. Axel stood up from his bed and glared at Roxas. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… You just don't understand, do you?" he asked, summoning his chakrams. At this point, Roxas couldn't say anything to calm his friend down. "I love so much. And yet you turn to Demyx for help. I try to comfort you, you push me away," he stated, a calm tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I just don't know what to do…" Roxas replied, looking at the ground. He looked back at Axel and stepped forward. "Axel, please calm down. I didn't mean to anger you."

The redhead smirked. "You really don't understand," he said.

Demyx summoned his sitar. "Roxas, Axel's a little crazy right now… Why don't you come back here?" he asked softly.

Roxas shook his head. "No, Demyx. I need to do this," he said. He took in a deep breath. "Look, Axel, I don't want to fight you. I'm here to help," he stated.

Axel laughed. "Help? Ha! You're too late, Roxas!" he yelled, a smirk on his face. He turned towards Demyx. "I'll start with waterboy first," he said, raising his chakram.

Roxas ran in front of Demyx. "Axel, I'm the one you want. Don't take out Demyx because of your anger," he said calmly.

Demyx gripped his sitar tightly, not knowing what to do.

Axel lowered his chakram. He chuckled. "I want to save the best for last," he said.

Roxas glanced back at Demyx. "I suggest you duck; just in case," he told him. Demyx nodded and did what he was told. Roxas looked back at Axel and narrowed his eyes. "Axel, I'm not moving. If you want Demyx, you have to get through me," he said, not knowing the redhead would actually throw the thing at him. He ducked and ran forward, lunging at Axel. He wrapped his arms around the Nobody, knowing very well that he was open for a fatal attack. "Axel, please don't fight. I don't want to fight you," he said.

Axel looked down at the boy. "Get off me," he stated, sliding the other chakram through Roxas's back.

Roxas's eyes widened as he felt something go _through_ him. He looked down. The chakram was _growing_ out of his stomach, but there was no pain. Axel let go of the chakram and Roxas staggered backward. Then came the pain. A shout of pain filled the castle as Roxas fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. He twisted this way and that. A crimson pool was all around him, soaking his clothes.

Axel's emerald eyes widened in horror, realizing what he had done. "R…Roxas…" he muttered.

"No! Roxas!" Demyx yelled, his sitar disappearing as he ran towards the young blonde. He kneeled down beside Roxas. "Roxas! Hold on!" he yelled, desperate. He looked up at Axel, tears streaming down his face. "Axel… Why?" he yelled.

Axel staggered backward, the chakram disappearing. The flames around the room began to disappear. "No… This… Can't be happening… I didn't mean to…" he could even finish his own sentence. He leaned against the wall.

Roxas sobbed then looked at Axel. "Axel… Wh… Why?" he asked as he stood up. He staggered forward towards Axel, despite Demyx's pleading to stay still. He fell forward and clutched onto Axel's cloak. He looked up with his blue eyes. "A…Axel…" he said softly. He closed his eyes in pain, gritting his teeth.

Axel caught the boy as he fell. "Roxas… I didn't mean to… I was…" he muttered softly. He lowered himself to the ground, cradling Roxas in his arms. He stroked the blonde's hair softly, tears in his eyes. "Roxas… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, barely able to do even that. He rocked back and forth and held the boy closer.

Roxas winced. "Axel… It hurts… Make it… stop…" he mumbled.

Axel loosened his grip, looking at those haunting blue eyes. "Roxas… Please don't leave!" he shouted.

Roxas smiled slightly. "Forever… Is such a… short time… isn't it…?" he asked. His smile faded and he began to lift himself off of Axel's arms, towards his face. He brushed his lips softly across Axel's. Axel's eyes widened as Roxas kissed him. Roxas then fell back into Axel's arms, his blue eyes closing forever. He faded away, as if he wasn't even there.

Demyx crawled forward, shaking uncontrollably. "It can't be… This can't be happening…" he said. He waved him arm where Roxas last was. He turned to Zexion, who was leaning against the wall now. Half of his face was covered by a hand. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Axel cried silently. "Roxas…" he whispered softly, pulling his arms closer as if Roxas was still there. "No…" he whispered. He shook violently from the tears. He could still feel the warmth of the boy on his lips and on his arms. He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he was with Roxas.

---

Roxas was licking the sea-salt ice-cream he always loved, sitting on a bench. Axel walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said.

Roxas looked at the redhead and smiled. "Hey, Axel," he replied.

Axel sat next to him and watched the sunset. Roxas turned back to the sunset.

"Do you think we can stay together forever?" Roxas suddenly asked.

Axel's face showed surprised, but then he smiled at the young blonde. "Of course," he said, ruffling Roxas's hair. "I'll stay by your side forever. I'll never leave or betray you," he replied.

Roxas smiled at the thought of the two staying together.

---

Axel shook even more now. "Yes, Roxas… Forever is a short time…" he whispered, as if replying to the young blonde.


End file.
